


Just a Normal Life

by JokesterZERO



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Peter has a brother, Peter has a harem, Peter is a pimp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterZERO/pseuds/JokesterZERO
Summary: In this universe Peter's origins were different. He doesn't know where or when he was born, all he knew is that he had a name, age , and a brother. Peter and his brother knew that were special, but they didn't want to be special. They wanted a normal life, with a family of their own. However, given what they are, a normal life is almost always an impossible dream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Character Profile:**

Peter Parker

Born: N/A

Genetics: Human Mutate (?)

Age: 16

Height: 5 ft 11 (180cm)

Weight: 169 lbs

Hair/Eye Colour: Brown/Hazel

**Appearance:**

Generally, looks the same, although slightly taller and muscular. In this universe, I'm going to make Peter a relatively good-looking guy, when he actually tries to look good. Most of the time he just wears some plain t-shirt, sweater, jeans, whatever he finds comfortable.

Callum Parker

Born: N/A

Genetics: Human Mutate (?)

Age: 16

Height: 5 ft 10 (179cm)

Weight: 167 lbs

Hair/Eye Colour: Dark Brown/Brown

**Appearance:**

Callum is an above average looking boy, same as Peter's whole, if I want look good I can if I try. He has short dark brown hair comb over to the left, with a fade. He dresses similar to Peter, t-shirts, jeans, sweaters, etc. His build is slightly less muscular than Peter's but still highly impressive.

* * *

**Just a Normal Life**

**Chapter One: Origins**

* * *

Let me tell you a story. A story that we aren't familiar with in Spider-man. You see, in the original Spider-man, Peter Parker was just a normal high school student. Well… He was more of the nerd and loser, but that's besides the point. One day he was bitten by a radioactive Spider that gave him superhuman powers and that changed his world forever, for better and worse.

Uncle Ben… One of Peter's most prominent parent figures died because of him. The guilt ate his heart, soul, and mind. Vowing to never let it happen to anyone every again, he wanted to use his powers of the good of the world. He wanted to be the hero to everyone's Uncle Ben and more, and thus he became Spider-man.

However, this story is not about that Spider-man…

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

"Callum?! Callum! Come on we have to hurry!" A young ten-year-old Peter screamed. His voice barely reaching the young boy behind him. The facilities deafening alarms were going off, with red lights flashing all over the tunnels. The two boys were covered in dirt and their clothes were all raggedy, only a piece of grey cloth covering their bodies and their privates.

"Just go! I can catch up!" Callum screamed back as loud as he could. He shot a look backwards and saw multiple shadows of men chasing after them. The young boy noticed three shadowy figures fly right past the men's shadows, and cold sweat started to run down his face. "Go! Go!"

Peter didn't need to be told twice. He started running down the concrete tunnel with Callum following closely behind him. As luck would have it, they ran into a steel reinforced door that was already overridden to be closed. Who ever was chasing these two, didn't want to let them escape.

"What do we do now!?" Callum asked in a state of panic. Peter looked around the dead end, and he felt a slight breeze on his cheek. Peter turned to his right and saw an ever so small crack in the wall, a smile of salvation grew on his face as he pointed at the wall for Callum.

"Callum! Break this wall, it looks likes it's structural integrity is compromised!" A young Peter explained. Callum gave a wide grin and slapped him on the back before winding up his right arm backwards, a crimson light generating from his hand.

*BOOM*

The concrete wall was blown to bits and a heavy spray of sea water hit the two boys faces. They couldn't see that well as it was nightfall, adding in with a heavy storm. Even with the darkness, the boys could barely hear the waves of the ocean crashing into the rocks beneath them.

Callum, being curious took one step forwards when Peter's senses kicked in and pulled him back in roughly. "Be careful!" Peter screamed just saving Callum from probable death. "I think that's a pretty long drop…"

"Maybe… 200 feet?" Callum guessed from the sounds of the waves. They couldn't see anything, it was pitch black, and the only thing they could feel was the concrete underneath their feet and the million drops of rain. Luckily for them a flash of lightning lit up the sky and the bottom were revealed for a spilt second.

"Oh my god!" Peter screamed in unison with the clap of thunder. Fear was the main emotion the two were feeling as the drop was definitely around 200 feet, if not maybe 300. Peter's senses went off again, feeling the three from before gaining on them, and this only added more stress to the situation.

"We have to jump!" The both of them said. The two grasped each others hand as they took a large breath. The two leapt off the cliff, screaming in unison only to stop abruptly when they hit the violent waves of the ocean….

* * *

**Manhattan, New York.**

**Six Years Later**

Peter's eyes shot wide open just as the dream ended with him and Callum hitting the ocean. Six years went by since then, and to be honest it was kind of a blur. He remembers the escape clearly, and so did Callum, but they both didn't remember that much prior to that, except for the fact that, they can do things, most people can't. However, that part never really came into discussion, and they wanted to keep it that way. They loved their life right now, and wouldn't want to jeopardize that.

*knock* *knock*

"Pete? You awake? May and Ben are calling us down for breakfast" Callum said after briefly knocking on his door. Peter looked at his clock and it was 7:50 in the morning. School started at 8:30 for them, and they were nearing the end of the school year, more specifically their last school year. After two more weeks, they were going to graduate.

 _"Graduating school huh? Never thought that would happen to us"_ Peter gave a light laugh at the thought. Six years ago, they were just some random kids Ben and May found near the shore of Long Beach. They took them in like it was nothing, offering to help them in any way they can. He and Callum couldn't believe there were such kind people in the world, they were lucky.

"Oh! There he is!" Callum waved over the now sixteen-year-old Peter. The two grew up well in May and Ben's household. Both of them grew to around 5 ft 11 with Callum only being an inch shorter, but in terms of body, they were both fit as hell. They never really showed anybody except May and Ben, who were absolutely amazed how fit they were, considering all they did was study, game, and eat.

"Sorry I was uh… Studying" An attempted lie from Peter but was easily waved off by May, and Ben. Callum merely shook his head and beckoned him to sit down beside him.

"Okay Petey. Whatever you say" May replied setting down a healthy stack of her infamous wheat cakes. They were paired with a healthy bunch of berries, eggs, and a cup of coffee. This was the usual meal for the Parkers, until May decides its time for some greens… Which all of them dread.

"Looks amazing as always" Peter immediately started to dig in to his food, and the same thing always happens. May tell him to slow down or he'll choke, while Ben would just say he's a growing boy. Callum would just stare at him amazed at how fast he can just down the plate and ask…

"Do you even try to chew?"

The Parkers were probably the definition of a normal family. Two parent figures working nine to five jobs. May fixes up supper, and Ben usually does the laundry, fixes anything from leaking ceilings to scratched up paint. Callum and Peter were probably the ideal sons, going to school everyday getting good marks, and always tries to help around the house. A normal family with normal problems, except… Maybe relationships…

"Morning Peter, Callum!" As the boys walked outside towards their bus stop they were greeted by a beautiful red-haired girl. This girl's name is Mary Jane Watson, also Peter's crush since they were taken in by Ben and May. Callum and Peter could clearly remember they day they met her….

_~Flashback~_

"Callum, Peter this our neighbour's daughter, Mary Jane Watson. Say hello." May said giving the two a little push forward. At this point they were wearing normal clothing, as greeting some in rags is… Not normal. Callum and Peter thought immediately she was pretty but Peter reacted a little more flushed than Callum.

"Nice to meet you Mary Jane. My name is Callum Parker, I'm, well… Peter's younger brother, only by a few days" Callum said giving a nice wave and warm smile.

"I'm Mary Jane nice to meet you too Callum. I hope we can be good friends!" Mary Jane replied with a smile of her own which made Peter who was just staring at her, blush. May, Ben, and MJ's parents noticed this and thought it was the cutest thing ever. "And you are?" asked MJ.

"I… I am… Pee…. Pee-Pee" Peter couldn't find the words in his mouth. His eyes were locked onto MJ whilst Callum was trying really hard not to laugh at Peter's _Pee-Pee_ introduction _._ "Peeett… Peter…"

"Uh…" MJ gave the young Peter an odd look. He was mumbling his name, at least from what she heard.

"He's Peter, Peter Parker. He's just really amazed about how pretty you are" Callum straight forwardly blurted out. Peter's pupils minimized and snapped his head to his brother, whilst MJ looked down on the ground in embarrassment, although secretly happy about the compliment. The parents of the three started to giggle and laugh at Peter's and MJ's reactions, thinking THIS was the cutest thing ever.

"Why did you say that?!" Peter whispered angrily into Callum's ear, looking at MJ from time to time.

"What? You were choking, I was just trying to help. It was true anyways right?" Callum replied as Peter couldn't look at MJ anymore, at least on that day.

_~Flashback End~_

"Hello? Peter?" Callum waved his hand in front of the 16-year-old. Peter snapped back into the present looking at the two in front of him. He guessed he spaced out for way to long and was probably just standing staring at her like a weirdo. "Say good morning at least."

"G-G-G-Good morning… MJ… Uh… Um… H-How…" Peter stuttered multiple times, trying to again, find the right words. MJ merely tried to hold back some of her laughter, whilst Callum was shaking his head.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"Hey MJ! Come on, let's go babe!" A nice BMW pulled up in front of their drive way. The boy sitting inside was a high school student named Flash Thompson, the guy who loved to make Peter's, and Callum's life a living hell. MJ and Flash were dating as well, which didn't help Peter's heart, especially since they've been going out since tenth grade.

"Okay, Flash gimme me a few seconds!" MJ replied loudly. She ran over to give the two boys a quick hug before running over to Flash's car, "Good to see you two. You look… Good Peter" She said with a really quick wink, one that Peter could not see as he was still processing the hug. MJ got into Flash's car and the two went off to the streets, but not before Flash sent a threatening glare at the two.

"A-Are you doing!?" Peter yelled scaring Callum out of his pants. "Wha? What happened?! Did it go well?!"

"Oh yeah! For sure. She was very warm and kind, and you in turn were very polite, calm and respectful. I think it went very well!" Callum sarcastically answered, with Peter looking at him with glowing eyes.

"Really?!"

"NO! It was awkward as hell man… Jesus. For a second there I thought you were going to say Pee-Pee again" Callum mocked, and Peter was reliving those embarrassing memories all over gain.

"God it was that bad…" Peter sunk to the ground and grabbed his knee's trying not to think of what had happened. Whenever he see's MJ he blanks out and can only see her, and it makes him nervous as hell.

"Come on Pete, we'll talk about it on the bus. Were going to be late" Callum said, dragging his older brother down the street towards the bus stop. As the two got on they were instantly stared at by the other students on the bus. The two weren't the most popular kids in school, they always kept to themselves, which somehow labels them as weirdos…. Its high school what do you expect?

"Are you going to ask her out at some point? Or at least tell her how you feel?" Callum asked taking out a laptop from his backpack. He laptop was shared by the two of them, and they usually stuffed it with some weird concept ideas. Callum opened up one where it showed some sort of weird wrist mounted gadget.

"Ask her out? She has a boyfriend, one that can…" Peter started but stopped mid thought, only to be finished by Callum.

"One that can what? Beat you up? Yeah that's not going to happen even if you wanted him to" Callum said finishing up Peter's thought. The love-struck boy shook his head and continued his argument.

"Look either way, she has a boyfriend, one that has a nice car too. Besides I highly doubt she'd ever like me anyways… Have you seen me try to talk to her?" Peter asked, with Callum giving him a _are you serious_ kind of look.

"I don't know Pete. The world is filled with possibilities, don't sell yourself short" Callum said trying to reassure his brother. Peter merely sighed and shook his head and his attention drifted outside. He watched jealously as couples held hands and unconsciously…

"Don't touch my hand" Callum said still looking at the laptop.

"Sorry…"


	2. Chapter Two: SCIENCE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite brothers go back to school, showing their love for SCIENCE!

**Chapter Two: SCIENCE!**

* * *

 

It took the usual amount of time to get to school. The route was always the same, and to be honest it was kind of mundane every time Callum and Peter went to school. They didn't complain what so ever since it was peaceful… Until they got to school…

*PANG*

"JESUS!" Peter screamed dodging to the right as a football flew right by his face hitting the bus behind him. The people who threw it, guess who? It was the football team, AKA the Flash Mob Squad. That's the name Peter and Callum thought up anyways.

"How many times have they done this?" Callum ask ignoring the glares of the football team. Peter followed behind him as one of the players ran to pick up the ball, but not before attempting to slam into his shoulder. However, for Peter it was easy enough to avoid.

"Uh… This was the 186th time I believe" Peter answered making leaning his shoulder back avoiding the slam of the one of the defenders of the team. The football player clicked his tongue in annoyance as he failed to, in anyway inflict harm to the kid. "Also, the 186th time I avoided it, 187th if you count that one as well"

"I wouldn't count 99% of those. They literally threw it in the same exact spot EVERY TIME. I don't know if that's amazing or just plain stupid…" Callum said, except saying the last part a little quieter as he walked by the Flash Mob Squad with his brother beside him. This was a normal occurrence, they would start school the Flash Mob Squad would try to ruin their day and fail. I mean it sounds bad, but since they can't really do any harm it wasn't that bad.

"Good thing those guys are as smart as a rock" Peter joked. The two made their way into Midtown High School and headed for their lockers. The brother's lockers were located near the principal's office, due to… Obvious reasons, and it was great. It was like one of those bonfires in Dark Souls, that's what Peter said it was like anyways.

"Ok there's no need to insult rocks like that" Callum replied starting to open his locker. Their first class was science, probably the two's most favourite subject, next to biology, physics, and math. The two were the biggest nerds in the school, also the highest achieving ones, which gains a lot of support from their teachers. Other students tend to mark them as teacher pets, but that didn't matter to them… They get free lunches! It's not the greatest but they save money.

Class was about to start and the Parker brothers made it to their class ten minutes early. Most people just milk out the minutes but they were there for their own reasons. Since their grades are better than everyone else's, the science teacher allowed them access to lab given that he is there with them.

"Hey, Pete. So, I went through the formula and thought I added this to it… I think it might solve our problem" Callum took out the laptop from before and flipped it around towards Pete. The project they were working on was a small wrist mounted gadget with a sensor that reached the palm of the user's hand. Pete overlooked the formula and tilted his head.

"I'm not sure… I think it might help stabilize it but the longevity will most likely be compromised…" Peter answered. They gathered all the necessary chemicals that the lab had available to them. However, the project they were doing required more chemicals, and most likely chemicals that school cannot get their hands on.

*click*

The door to the lab opened and Mr. Hardy the science teacher entered, he was an old man with white hair and one hell of a stylish mustache, he was also wearing one of his really nice black suits. He was carrying what seemed like some heavy boxes, in fact there were multiple behind him. Callum quickly and quietly closed the laptop and slid it across the desk with Peter smoothly catching it in his bag.

"Oh! Peter, Callum! How are you two doing today? Didn't think you two would be in already" Mr. Hardy greeted the two students smiling whilst placing the box on his desk

"Well we thought we could try some things out… But that's not important, do you need any help?" Peter asked already walking over to the door ready to assist. Callum followed in his brother's foot steps and it seemed dumb for Mr. Hardy to say no.

"That would be great, thank you boys." Mr. Hardy answered with a warm smile. The two boys nodded and went outside grabbing the boxes that seemed heavy but for them it was nothing. There were a lot actually, around ten in total. "Thank you, it would've been hell getting all these in here before class…"

"Whats in these anyways?" Callum asked turning around the boxes. All of them were labelled, _property of Oscorp Industries._ Peter snuck a look as well, and two were immediately intrigued. Oscorp was a multi-billion/international organization. Crema of the crop scientists, highly advanced technology, and were renowned for their bio-tech.

"These are new chemicals and equipment from Oscorp, courtesy of your friend's dad Norman Osborn. Apparently, he was there that day at the convention. He saw your Solar Glider concept and was blown away. Plus, the fact the Harry always gushes about you two." Mr. Hardy explained, trying to hide his excitement for the boys. However, the excitement busted out of the two.

"No way! Seriously?!" Callum jumped, trying his bets not to rip open the boxes. Equipment and chemicals from Oscorp? This was a dream come true for them.

"Wha? Why though? Our Solar Glider was a bust. It malfunctioned within four minutes" Peter explained. He and Callum remembered it clearly. It happened around a month ago. They were invited to a science convention by the Empire State University….

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"Who the hell are they?"

"High school students? Seriously?"

"I heard they were competing…"

"Wow… Are you serious?"

"Probably just a baking soda volcano…"

Those were the words of multiple ESU students at the university. That really didn't get to the two as they had plenty experience getting shit talked on. Besides they were more focused on their project. The Solar Glider, it's essentially what you'd think it be. An airborne glider that runs on solar energy, with a few cool things. The glider was still covered by a cloth, and oddly enough the shape of it does indeed look like a volcano.

The professors of the university plus a few gentlemen and women wearing fancy clothing walked around looking at the stalls. Everyone in the convention were pretty much all ESU students as it was the highest form of education plus a lot of world renown inventors come from this place. Examples would be the great Howard Stark, his son Tony Stark, Norman Osborn, the under appreciated Otto Octavius, and many more.

The group of scientists, at least presumably took an interest in Peter's and Callum's stall. Being the ONLY high school stall since the past forty years, they took a major interest in it. With that attention, they were the first ones to present their project out of everyone.

"Hey! Hey! Felicia, look over there. Those are the high school students everyone was talking about." A female university student called over to a drop-dead gorgeous platinum blonde. She had a great sense of style, a voluptuous body, and a seductive aura around her. She was the definition of a femme fatale. The platinum blonde, named Felicia walked over to her friend with a boring look on her face.

"Ugh… It's just a science convention… A bunch of nerds, no good guys" Felicia complained, with her friend groaning as if she heard that everyday.

"Come on Felicia, you can't tell me none of this stuff interests you" Her friend asked, only for Felicia to scoff lightly, sort of paying attention to Peter's and Callum's stall.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Let me present to you from Midtown High school, Peter Parker and Callum Parker. They entered this contest with a never before seen addition… A technological outbreak I would say!" The announcer was very enthusiastic about it, it only made Peter and Callum more nervous since he was hyping it up… Kind of like how Peter was hyped up about Destiny but was disappointed. "These boys present to you…. The SOLAR GLIDER!"

Callum ripped off the cover creating a dramatic reveal. A sleek silver glider appeared in front of everyone's eyes. Although it was not in the air, it already had huge reactions. Scientists and professors were astounded by the design since it only came from two high school students. The other students tried to hide their amazement out of envy.

"Let present to you, our concept Solar Glider. Mainly this was built for pedestrian usage to help extend the cities road space problem. With this environmentally safe glider that uses Solar energy, civilians can traverse the streets without worry." Peter explained nodding his head to Callum. His brother walked over to the glider and activated the switch, a low whirring sound was made as a small gust of wind came from the bottom.

"Whoa…" Was the only sound Felicia's friend made. The platinum blonde merely sighed but was at least interested in what was going on. She was primarily focused on the one speaking thinking he was actually sorta cute, in a dorky nerdy way.

The glider's four turbines in the back turned on with a blue ring lighting up. It lifted off of the ground smoothly and was hovering almost completely steady. Before the glider was making some low whirring sounds, now it was completely silent, almost as silent as a Tesla car. Peter then smiled looking at the faces of everyone present, and started to walk around the convention.

"Even if you're walking it can follow you around, or call it whenever you want." Peter said placing on a small wrist band. He made a swirling motion with his finger pointing upwards and the glider started to turn and follow him. Everywhere he went it followed, kind of creepy, but it was still cool. "Maybe let it do some tricks" Peter twisted his wrist three times, and glider did a hovering triple barrel roll, startling some of the spectators.

"Whoa…"

"That's so cool…"

"That was awesome"

The other students who were not apart of the convention were flabbergasted. They wanted to see more and that what Peter and Callum was going to give them, by taking it a step further.

"Next… I'm going to need a volunteer…" Peter walked around looking around from someone that catches his eye. He thought to make it a little fun for himself, as he walked right in front of Felicia with his back turned. He spun around and pointed his finger at the platinum blonde, both getting a surprise, one good, and the other, presumably bad…

"It's YOuu…. Oh…" Peter's voice went from charismatic to slightly confused. He looked at this gorgeous girl and his brain stopped to process what he was looking at. Felicia was also in the same position at least in the brain processing part. For Peter however, his need to kill this presentation took over his shyness of pretty girls and pushed through it. "Alright everyone! We have our volunteer, whats you're name?"

"F-Felicia Hardy… And I am NOT doing that!" Felicia heavily objected to the idea only to have her friend push her forward.

"Oh yes she is! Go on!" Her friend said with a devious smile. Felicia Hardy wanted to kill her but could mouth the words _You traitor_ or _You bitch_ either way she wasn't happy.

"Don't worry Ms. Hardy I will only need you for a minute and then you can plop back onto the ground." Peter lead the pretty university student over the glider where Peter motioned it to stop. Felicia reluctantly followed through only because there were tons of people watching her. Peter helped her onto the glider and it was the coolest thing she could ever feel.

"It… It feels like I'm standing on nothing…" Felicia said in amazement. It just felt like her feet was floating. She looked down and the glider was hovering perfectly. Peter motioned it to move around a little, everyone thought she would fall, but the Peter explained another feature.

"The glider also contains a self-balancing regulator system. If the rider at any point starts shift off balance the glider will appropriately compensate for it, allowing almost always perfect balance." The ooh's and ahs started to come in complimenting the feeling of confidence in Peter and Callum. It was all going well until…

**ERROR MALFUNCTION. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR.**

Callum snapped his head back at his laptop as the systems for the glider started to malfunction. That's when Peter's senses went off and everything turned into slow motion for him. He jumped and grabbed Felicia off of the glider as sparks flew from it. He landed, rolling on his back keeping any sort of painful contact from her.

The glider started to go haywire, spinning around dangerously, only being held back by its metal wire restraints. Everyone in the building started to run away in fear whilst Callum was calm and collected working on a manual shut down for the glider on his laptop.

"Uh… Callum!?" Peter screamed still holding onto Felicia, he ducked down dodging the glider's relatively sharp wing from decapitating him. Since everyone was panicking in fear, no one was there to witness Peter's amazing evasions except for his brother. "Anytime would be great now!"

"Almost got it!" Callum screamed.

"How long are you going to hold onto me?!" Felicia screamed, breaking out of Peter's grasp, not realizing the glider was coming right at her from behind.

"Got it!" Callum successfully stopped the glider but the momentum it gained was keeping it afloat. Peter's eyes widened as tried to save the girl.

"Watch out!" Peter lunged for her, grabbing her arm, pulling her into his body. That's was when Felicia felt Peter's hard body… No not there… But his chest. He was muscular as hell, more so then the guys here. The two fell back, with Peter's back hitting the pillar behind them and the glider sticking itself into it right over their heads.

"Hey Pete are you oka…" Callum ran over deeply concerned for his brother, only to see Peter holding tightly onto this platinum femme-fatale. He wanted to smile sooo badly but given the situation he couldn't.

"Are you okay Ms. Hardy?" Peter looked straight into Felicia's green eyes. At this point Peter's worrisome nature came in and disregarded his shyness of girls. Felicia could only stare back not saying a word. Let's see here, he was smart, pretty damn cute, brave, hella fit, and he saved her life… from his demon project but saved her nonetheless.

"I-I… I… Um… Yeah I'm-I'm fine" Felicia stuttered multiple times releasing herself from Peter's grasp. "T-Thank you…!" The pretty girl ran away with her friend following close by her, leaving Peter with a worried look on his face.

"I hope she wasn't hurt" Peter wondered with Callum giving him a nudge on the shoulder. "Hm?"

"She totally has a crush on you now. Nice moves" Callum complimented as Peter's shyness start to resurface.

"Oh my god! Did I really just do that!?" Peter looked at his hands like had done something indecent, he started to blush heavily remembering where he was grabbing her… The hips mostly. "Oh… My lord…"

"You know… As happy as I am for you… We done fucked up royally…" Callum pointed out. Peter lifted his head up, and suddenly all previous thoughts were wiped from his mind. The glider basically destroyed the convention, at least anything within 20 metres of theirs. Other stalls neat by were destroyed and angry looks from Uni students hovered over their heads.

"Fucking high schoolers man…"

"Ruining everything…"

"Just go back already…"

"Ugh… I hope they don't go to this school. If they do, I'm transferring out"

Now words of hate were starting to come out, at least this time it was out loud so they could hear everything. Peter and Callum easily ignored their insults as they started to clean up. The professors, scientists shook their heads, obviously heavily judging them, except for one.

Norman Osborn smiled happily at the boys and shook his head at the other so-called _professors_ and _scientists._

"Well we better start cleaning up…" Peter sighed as all of their hard work was destroyed, and now their names are going to be tainted in the science world.

"Don't worry Pete, we'll come back with something even better. We always do" Callum reassured his brother placing his hand on his shoulder. The two started to clean up their stall whilst also apologizing to everyone.

_~Flashback End~_

* * *

"Yeah that was horrendous… But! Peter got a university student crushing on him." Callum said reminding Peter of the glorious yet embarrassing moment.

"Oh? You did huh? What a stud" Mr. Hardy nudged Peter's shoulder who only sunk down in embarrassment. "Well… I still have to set up for class, why don't you guys look around?"

"Sure! Thanks Mr. Hardy!" Callum waved off their teacher, whom is probably their most favourite one. He always gave them advice, and encouraged them, he was like a second father to them. Mr. Hardy left the room most likely walking back into his office.

Callum and Peter started to organize the boxes and with their physique it wasn't that hard. They placed the new equipment in the giant shed in the back of the class room. These were things that Oscorp uses in their own company. As the two were reorganizing the chemicals in the chemical storage Peter noticed something intriguing.

"No way… Hey Callum! Look" Peter brought over a giant vial of a certain chemical. Callum squinted slightly and saw the name of it. His mouth shot open and wanted to say something, but all that came out were sounds. Luckily his brother knew what he was trying to say. "Let's go try this out!"

"Okay… now for this part… Carefully okay Callum?" Peter warned watching his brother pour in some sort of green chemical into a purple one. As soon as green touched purple the whole vial started to smoke, Peter grabbed one of the mixing spoons nearby his hand and dunked it in.

"Ready?" The two said to each other. Peter slowly pulled out a strange white sticky string, that resembled spider silk. The two jumped up in silent excitement almost knocking over the table. "Holy shit it actually worked?!" Peter stared ecstatically at their synthetic spider webs.

"Hey come let's try it out!" Callum went through his bag and gave Peter two small wrist mounted gadgets resembling a spider. Peter opened up two sides of the gadget and poured the green into one side and purple into the other. He closed it up and mounted it onto his wrist.

The two were so focused and happy about their achievement that they didn't notice people starting to come into class. Peter aimed nearby the door, actually at the trash can near the door and tapped the shooting sensor with his middle and ring finger. A small ball of the web formula shot out at amazing speed.

"How did you miss!? He literally comes through that bus every da-?!" Flash Thompson, the king and the ruler of Flash Mob Squad walked in at the worse timing. His shoulder jerked up as he felt some sort of sticky thing on his neck.

Peter and Callum looked up and immediately their first words were, in respective order…

"Oh…"

"Shit…"


End file.
